Sleepy Seduction
by DaRagingFangirl
Summary: It's late at night and Natsu sneaks into Lucy's house (again), but this time he's friendlier than usual. MUCH friendlier.


**Sleepy Seduction**

 **By DaRagingFangirl**

So this happened...

By ten o'clock the sky is black, stars lighting up the dark blanket and my lamp is my source of my light while I write. I've reached a mental blank, trying to come up with the perfect hero. He's a man who cares deeply about the heroine, knows all her secrets but is so dangerously sexy she questions his loyalty often. But he has no face. Why is this so difficult? I bang my head on the desk and hear a chuckle behind me.

"No wonder you're always complaining about headaches."

I turn my head to see Natsu grinning at me, shutting my window.

"Good evening."

"It is. What you writing?"

"The chapter that finally introduces the hero. Problem is, he doesn't have a face."

"That's going to make eating difficult." I roll my eyes.

"I don't mean literally. The hero knows everything about the girl and is very attractive, but dangerous so she doesn't really trust him. I just can't decide what he looks like."

"Don't ask me. I got no idea." I turn the chair and cross one leg over the other, watching him undo his scarf. The tunic goes next, undone and his belt unbuckled. I finally convinced him to buy a pair of boots so they're off along with socks and his baggy pants. Which leaves him in a pair of tight black boxer briefs. He opens one of my drawers and pulls out a pair of red checkered pajama pants. After the multiple times he's slept over in his usual clothes I got angry at him and bought a few pairs of pajama pants to leave here. A good idea if I do say so myself, considering he never wears a shirt to bed.

"Thanks for asking if you could stay over."

"Never stopped me before." I laugh, closing my journal and putting my pen away. I'd thrown on a tight blue tank top and short green shorts, not expecting him to stay over. "Are you going to bed now?"

"Yep." I turn my lamp off, the room still lit by the moon outside. I fold my arms under my chest and observe him sliding under my new pale purple covers, throwing the blanket open and sliding up against the wall to give me plenty of room. He stretches, torso moving and thick arms flexing. He's gotten so delicious the last couple of years. I slip in beside him, my back against his chest and pull the covers over me, sighing. He gets comfortable, draping an arm over my waist and his hot breath fans over the back of my neck. Exactly what I needed.

He hasn't said goodnight like he usually does, but his hand is being friendly. It's slipped under the hem of my shirt, thumb tracing circles on my stomach. I gasp quietly at the touch, but not because it's unpleasant. He's moving up, hand getting bolder and rubbing my ribcage before grazing the underside of my breast.

"Natsu, that's my–"

"I know." His voice is but a murmur in my ear, but I can feel my thighs pressing together at the sound of it. It's gone husky, and yet smooth like honey. Deeper with desire. "I'm not as stupid as people think I am. Just never openly perved on chicks like every other guy in the guild. Doesn't mean I don't know things." That should embarrass me, but it doesn't. Him being dense was a lie of sorts? He understands girls? "Do you want me stop?" His fingers are hot on my body, barely touching the large globe.

"No."

He's cupping the mound, groaning and squeezing it softly. His mouth is sucking on my ear, breathing heavily. Down to my neck, planting soft kisses and little nibbles. He's being gentle, like I'll freak out if he gets rough. He rolls a pebbly nipple between his fingers, forcing me to bite my lip to stop from making any noises.

"Do it," he whispers. "Make some noise, Luce. I'm not Warren, I can't read your mind."

"It's pretty clear to me that you are not Warren." He snorts. Time to take some initiative.

His hand leaves my breast when I spin to face him. His eyes are dark, almost black in the lack of light and his skin looks even more tanned than before. "You're Natsu Dragneel, dragon slayer extraordinaire. You're the reason I'm here tonight, living my dream as a member of Fairy Tail. You're my favorite person, my best friend." And I love you. I don't say it because Natsu's hand has threaded in my hair and pulled me against him, kissing me furiously. His tongue is in my mouth and I'm moaning, pushing myself right up against him. His other hand grabs the back of my creamy thigh and pulls it over his hips, hissing at the contact. I grab his hair with my hands and kiss him harder, face flushed. Why haven't I done this before?

He doesn't waste time, rolling me onto my back and pulling on my tank top, letting me arch my back to strip of it. His hot mouth closes over a pointed nipple, suckling like a newborn baby. His hands are rough, calloused from so many battles that they're a great contrast to my soft breasts. He plumps them in his hands, flicking the tips with his tongue. I let out a long sigh, arching my back and I see him grin around my breast. Natsu leaves them, trailing his tongue down my stomach to the waistband of my shorts. I grab his shoulder. He looks up at me and I shake my head. He kisses me again, softer this time.

"I don't want your tongue. I want..."

"What do you want Luce?" The nickname makes blood pump furiously in my body when his mouth traces my collarbone. Is he going to make me say it? I don't want this to be some kind of one night thing, I want this to go on. If he hated me after this I don't know what I'd do.

His fingers pull slightly on the waistband of my shorts, kissing my neck. "Do you want me to fuck you?" That is tempting, but it's late and I just want him to know how I feel.

"No. I want you to make love to me." Oh geez that didn't sound corny. He lifts his head from my neck, gazing down at me. "Show me how much care about me." He grins, forehead against mine.

"Luce there aren't enough hours in the day."

Before I can reply he kisses me, hands sliding my shorts and lace panties down to toss them on the floor. I untie the string of his pants and pull down the boxer briefs. I don't see his penis because of the blankets but I really don't care. His hands guide my legs around his waist, wrapped securely. "Are you a virgin?" I shake my head.

"You?"

"No. But trust me, I'll remember this." Wow. Romantic. His cock touches my naked vagina and is pushing in. It's thick, and extremely hard. I'm groaning, back arching up and his mouth finds my large tit, rolling his tongue around the nipple before nibbling it. My blood has ironically become liquid fire, nodding for him to move again. His thrusts are quickening, deepening and I'm panting. They sound horrible to me but he's groaning.

His head drops to my shoulder, biting into the skin and I cry out.

"Fuck Luce..." He's panting in my ear and it's so damn hot I can't stop moaning. His cock feels amazing, but I'm nearing an orgasm and need to tell him.

"Natsu?" He lifts his head and I grab his hair, forcing a kiss on him. He kisses back, tongue meeting mine and I'm moaning against his mouth. I pull away, so only our foreheads touch and say it. "I love you..." The last word is accompanied by a loud scream, his seed filling me up. He's growling, pulling out as I flop back onto my pillow, panting.

"Hey Luce?" His head lifts from my breasts as he rolls onto his side, taking him with me so we face each other.

"Yeah?" A cocky grin that makes my heart soar appears on his face.

"I love you too."

My hero has a face now, and that face is identical to Natsu Dragneel.

 **The End!**

Hello! I kinda stopped writing because I couldn't find inspiration but this had been sitting around in my head and I needed to write it down. Oh god I wrote smut. That people might read. Ugh.

Anyways hope it was good and if it was please review because like any aspiring fanfic writer I like to know if I write well. Love you:3


End file.
